The Chronlicles of Finn
by miguelstar98
Summary: Not good with summaries. Finn and go on a mysterious mission that reveals some surprising things about himself and ooo. possible lemons
1. The Beginning

This will be my first story on this site. This idea has been in my jacked up brain for a while so i decided that it's time. So here it is. ENJOY

* * *

-Finn's Pov-

I awoke in the morning out of a groggy sleep to the smell of Jake's favorite food. BACON PANCAKES. Immediately getting up and going down to the kitchen to see my bro making not only making bacon pancakes, but my favorite MEATLOAF! "Sup, watcha making"."You know what I'm making-BACON PANCAKES-bro and since you've been all Grobbed up from your breakup with FP, I decided that I would make you your fav food."Jake said quickly."You mean-Meatloaf!", we both shouted.

Jake stretched his arms over to the table and stacked plate after plate of our favorite food.'Man, I almost freaked out over the smell of meatloaf'.

"Time to dig in," we said

I mercilessly shoveled loaf after loaf eating them as fast as I could. Of course not forgetting a sing pancake. I almost choked after the 5th one."Yo Jake, we're getting low" but he was already on it. Knowing how fast I eat, he was already preparing seconds."Man, if you keep eating like that you're going to get fat (or grow another stomach)","Hey! I'm not chubs," I said with full of food already downing the next helping.

"Don't talk with your-", Jake was interrupted by the phone ringing. I quickly downed food in my mouth and rushed to the phone, I knew that only a few people have our number so we don't get too many calls. When we do, it's usually important. Sure enough Princess Bubblegum came online speaking like it's urgent.

"Finn is that you?""Yeah."," I need you two heroes to come quickly, I have a very important mission for the two of you," PB spoke quickly "Please be in the Candy Kingdom as soon as possible.""Kay be down there soon," I hung up.

Rushing back to the table to down one more piece of meatloaf, but I was stopped by Jake."Who was it?",'PB-she said we need to head down there", trying to finish the last scraps of meatloaf. Kind of hard to do when you stuff your face.

When I finished I headed back up the ladder to our room to change out of my pajamas "What should I wear," I wondered out loud already know that I'll wear my baby blue shirt and my shorts. I took off my pajamas and pulled on my shirt and shorts, but I decided to go without my usual hat. Grabbed my backpack and headed down the ladder to the living room to see Jake waiting tapping his foot.

"How long does it take you to get dressed," he mocked.

"Says the guy who doesn't even wear clothes," I replied thinking I had won. He laughed,"I do have clothes 'spun with spider webs by pixies' ", he laughed again.

"Whatever, let's get going." We headed out the door. Jake stretched into his huge 50-foot form picking me up onto his back. My hair got swept up by the wind, leaving a trail of golden locks behind me.

"Hey bro left your hat," "Yeah, I know, but Peebles like the way I look without my hat." Jake looked at me seeing the way he looked hair swaying in the wind, I had even gotten a few inches taller in the past year.

"She does? " Jake said suspiciously as he started to look at me."Yeah, I noticed that when I have my hat off. I said, looking back at my brother.

"Man where is this coming from, I thought you were stilling getting over your breakup with Flame princess."

"I was, but that was over a year ago." "You know I'm just trying to move on get back in the flow." Jake stared at me in disbelief of what I was saying. He finally replied, " I g-guess that's good."

I heard a familiar voice "So is Bonnie the only one you're interested in Finny." I turn to see a figure with a purple umbrella above me back arched to look at me from upside down.

* * *

God, I actually finished this chapter 3:00 morning

So yeah review tell me what you think


	2. To the Candy Kingdom

Here it is Chapter 2 got to say I didn't think I'd get this chapter done after this computer crashed, and its slow speed but its done so that's all that matters  
I don't own Adventure Time but I do own this story

'What's Marceline doing here. Oh no, I hope she didn't hear our conversation,' I thought in my mind.

"Earth to Finn," "What..uh..Oh hey Mareceline," Finn stutters.

"Stop spacing out, and answer my question finny" "What question?," Finn asks knowing the question.

"Is Bubblegum the only girl your insrested in," Jake said with a slick grin as he looks back at Finn who is blushing slightly at the question.

"Jake-What the hay-hay!," I yelled at my brother.

-Marceline POV-

'Man, Finn looks so cute when he's blushing,' I thought. "Oh Finny, When are you going to answer my question," I said innocently. Making Finn turn even redder.

"Oh..uh..um..well you see...I..uh." Finn stuttered. 'This is to much fun Finn's practically a tomato' I thought.

"Fine it's o.k. Finn you don't have to answer... YET." I said, looking at him seductively. Making Finn blush even more if that's possible."I thought you at the Ice King's still working on your song together." Finn says clearly trying to change the subject. "I was, but the real reason I was there, is that I thought singing might help Simon remember who he was. But enough about me, Where where are you two goofballs off to this early in the morning." I asked.

"We're going to see PB she has a mission for us, I think it's important it sounded urgent." Finn said trying to catch her up.  
'I think I'll come along with these two after all I do owe Bonniebel for helping me with Maja and even though I said sorry for sucking her blood knowing her she's probably still mad,' I said thinking to myself.

"It's your lucky day guys I'm coming with you," I said as I floated down onto Jake's back. Jake looked back at the two on his back.  
"I don't know Mareceline we're kind of-," "What you don't want me to come" I said flashes my fangs at the dog."No, that's not what I meant, you can come it's cool," Jake says a little scared.

"Good, then it's decided," I said, moving closer to Finn. Finn noticed and said,"Hey Jake pick up the pace we should have been there a couple minutes ago."

"I could if so I wasn't lugging so much weight, " he muttered so softy that Finn couldn't hear it, but I heard him "Hey, even a vampire has to rest, especially before a big mission." I said moving even closer to Finn wrapping my arms around his torso. Pulling myself in closer, resting my head on his shoulder. I could feel his heart beating faster.

Finn was really blushing now."Hey Marcy, what are you-," "I'm feeling a little tired Finn even vampires need rest." Jake looked back briefly to see what was going on. He gave a thumbs up and continued to Candy Kingdom as I drifted into sleep.

-Finn's POV-

I could feel Marceline relax around me, I guess she fell asleep. Man, this is embarrassing, I hope PB doesn't see me like this. Then again, she isn't cold like you would expect from a vampire, but more like a slight coolness to her skin. What am I thinking? Aren't I going after PB but maybe I shouldn't limit myself to just one. I'll have to think about it later We're pretty close to the Kingdom.

As we slowly neared the Candy Kingdom I could see the Gumball Guardians blowing bubbles. I tried to wake up Mareceline,"Hey Mareceline we're here wake up, Marcy, Mary," I said slowly shaking her. She responded by removing one of her arms from my torso and punching me in the kidneys,"OW!."

" Wake me when we get there," "I am," another punch this time it hurt less, but I got the message 'let her have her beauty sleep, Jake arrived at the gate and walked into the castle I gently woke up Mareceline half expecting a another punch but didn't fuss because PB was waiting right outside expecting us.

"Finn and Jake you finally made it, I have an important missi-," "Hey Bonniebel I'm coming along too O.K." Mareceline said interrupting Bubblegum. "Fine, Now then we better get going." "Wait, what's the mission" I tried to ask but she was already calling for her Marrow.

A huge marrow descended from the sky. Bubblegum stroked its feathers while climbing on to the massive bird."Uh..PB..we just take Jake and you don't have to come."Finn, it's a very important mission so I have to come along alright." She said as Mareceline and Jake climbed on the marrow. I'll join them still not knowing where or what this 'mission' was.

"Alright then marrow AWAY!" The bird flapped its huge wings once, twice and took off like a rocket into the sky leaving a trail of feathers.

"Wow, this is how you travel Bonnie I'm impressed." Mareceline said over the roar of the wind.

"Wow, this is amazing," Jake and I both yelled."I'm so high up I feels like if I jump I'll go into space and fight alien monsters," I screamed.

"Guys, it's not that great I fly her all the thing isn't right marrow."

"Yes the princess flies quite often," a voice said.

"Who was that! Don't tell me the marrow can talk!" Finn, Jake and Mareceline said in unison.

"Yes, I can talk I can do a great number of things for instance-," "Save the chit chat for another time we're here," Princess Bubblegum said in a commanding voice.

I looked down to see where we were and saw a terrifying sight. The Ocean. On the ocean rocking back and forth with the was a what seemed to be a ship but not just any ship a ship made entirely of candy.

The review of the last chapter really kept me going so shout out to

review or pm to like or dont like or any suggestion till next time

Thanks for reading


	3. Mission Failure Before Beginning

'Why? Why do we need to cross the ocean. Whenever we needed to go somewhere it was always in ooo or Jake always takes us or I go on my own. More importantly I thought I had conquered my fear of the ocean. Why is it coming back now. 'I thought in my head almost shaking terrified that I might have to travel on the ocean.

"Finn hurry up we have to get moving." PB said as she and the others boarded the ship.

"Princess, I...I don't think I can..get on." My voice was trembling but I hoped she wouldn't notice.

"What, Why?" the Princess said clearly sounding annoyed. "Finn we do don't have time for this just get on the ship." "I'm sorry, Princess but I'm not getting on that thing. I'll find another way."

"What's going on Finn quit stalling and get on the boat" Marceline called down at Finn from on the deck.

"Marceline can you come down for a second." "Al..alright," Marceline said clearly confused.

"Finn you have to get on the ship we need you,we can't do this mission without you."

"I can't!" I yelled at her. I look at her face I could see confusion, fear and anger in her eyes but that disappeared in an instance when she said,"Finn, comply or be charged with mutiny against the captain." I stood there in disbeif. The Princess just threathen...me.

"I can't all right!" I yelled at her again.

"Enough, Marceline tie Finn up and get him on the ship

Marceline stood there looking at Finn and the Princess and a slow smile crossed her face. "Aye, Aye captain!"

Marceline's POV

'Did I hear right,the princess wants me to tie up Finn geez I didn't think Bonnie would be in to that sort of thing let alone tell me to do it to Finn, but whatever. This is gonna to be a fun trip.' I thought as I approached Finn. Man the look on his face is priceless. An even bigger smile grew on my face as I went closer to Finn, I could tell he was about to make a run for it. Sure enough he turned tail and ran.

"Oh Finn where are you going" I said in an innocent voice as I flew after him. Finn never had a chance even with an umbrella slowing me down my vampire speed was just to much for him. I quickly lifted him up took and carried him toward the boat.

"Oh, Finn why did you run away. If you don't calm down I might have to put you in restraints and gagged you the whole way there." I said seductively stroking Finn's long hair. Finn was blushing badly breathing hard from running.

"Marceline...you...have..to let..me go." Finn managed to say between breaths. "No can do but just trust me...I'll be gently." I said as I grabbed his butt. Finn let out a high pitched scream. Not because I pinched his butt, because he realized we were already on the ship.

I put on the deck and went over to where the ship was connected to the dock and cut the rope. "Yes this will do just fine." I said thinking loud. 'I'm going to enjoy this.' I thought as I neared Finn.

I looked at him grinning I could see the concern on his face. Man I love the look on his face it's so cute.

"Marceline what are going to do with that rope." "Don't worry Finn just relax." I told him as I approached. I Could tell he was trying to decide whether to make a run for it. So I had to work worked quickly putting my hands on his shoulders forcing him to kneel. I took his hands placing them behind his back tying the rope tightly around his wrists. Then putting more pressure on his back forcing him on his stomach.

"Stop!" Finn yelled but I pretended not to hear him as I climbed and sat on his back. I looked back at Finn to see him blushing. I swear I saw a smile cross his face for a slip second.

"Finn I know your enjoying this, you naughty boy." I said looking back at Finn. "No I'm not let me go!" Finn shouted. As he struggled to get up but with his hands tied and me holding down his legs he's not going anywhere.

"Marceline have you finished tying up Finn yet." I heard Bonnie say as I started tying Finn's legs. I could see Bonniebel blushing as she seen me and Finn and blushing even more when she heard what the crew was saying about us tying up Finn.

"Marceline what are you doing."

"I'm tying up Finn like you said."

"Stop messing around and get him to the lower deck."

"Geez a girl can't have fun." I muttered under my breath as I lifted Finn and headed down to the lower parts of the boat.

"Where's Jake when you need him" I could hear Finn say softly as I reached the lower levels of the huge ship. When I arrived I could see Bonniebel waiting impatiently tapping her foot.

"Hey, how did you get here so fast."

"If Finn wouldn't have freaked out I would have gave you all a tour of the ship and the elevator." She said pointing at a metalic slit in the wall.

"Well excuse me for wanting to take the long way and have quality time with Finn." I saw a hint of jealousy in her face."

"Whatever ever just get him in the holding cell."


	4. Get Him to the Cell

**Sorry for the late update had tests. You got to study or maybe not you always have the option to fail. Anyway enjoy this chapter. **

**I do not own Adventure Time but I own my ideas (and some posters and the comic books and an LSP Plushie off topic i know)**

The ship was covered and decorated in candy. Even with pink as the main color the ship had chocolate, licorice, and gumdrops everywhere. While Marceline was carrying me I even seen parts of the ship that look like they were made of bubblegum but the princess walked over to a part of the wall that was void of all candy, it was just plain white. Like it was made of rock. She tapped a part of the plain wall and it split open revealing a small room with a single bed, a sink and a toilet. The room had no windows, a single bulb hanging bulb lit the room

"Looks like home don't it Finn," Marceline taunted at me as she walked toward the cell. Checking out the cell she nearly busted out laughing after she seen a camera in the ceiling pointing at the toilet near his bed.

"They'll be watching you Finn." She said smirking.

"Hurry up, I have to go inform the crew of the change of plans and make sure you get his sword. We don't want him breaking out." Bubblegum said obviously in a rush.

Marceline grabbed his demon blood sword and raised it above his head.

"Marceline, what are you...! Wait don't!" I tried to stop her but she wasn't listening. She raised my sword even higher till it scraped the roof of the cell. Then without hesitation she brung the sword down hard and fast just narrowly missing me. Cutting the rope instead and a chunk of the bed.

Man I thought I was a goner. "What was that for you almost killed me."

"Relax, DO you want me to kill you." She hissed half transforming into a bat.

"Marceline stop messing around, look you even damaged the ceiling. Do you know how HARD it was collecting this much pre-mushroom war concrete and steel? Constructing this thing nearly bankrupted the Candy Kingdom!" The princess was practically yelling now. Did this ship mean that much to her and wait did she say 'bankrupted'? I thought to myself but Marceline said exactly what I was thinking.

"Hey Bonniebel did you say you bankrupted the Candy Kingdom to build this?" In a confused tone.

"Well..you see...I..I had to do what was necessary to carry out the mission." She sated as clearly as she could.

"Bonnie, that is messed up even for you," I told her. Her face unchanged she said "It's Candy politics Finn, you wouldn't understand."

"Marceline come on we're leaving." Without anyone saying another word they left and the door that led outside seemed to disappear with them.

Bubblegum's POV

I led Marceline to the elevator and clicked the top floor. I still need to explain to the crew not to worry about this little 'incident' with Finn. If word got out that I captured the hero of ooo and forced him on my ship or worse my kingdom found out that I spent most of the money on this ship, I probably won't be my kingdom anymore.

'Okay, I admit letting out top-secret Candy Kingdom INTEL to a crazy vampire and a 17 year old boy(current prisoner) was not the best idea. I can not let that happen again. Geez...we haven't even left the dock yet and this mission is on the brink of failure.'

I looked over at Marceline seeming bored. "Hey..uh..I'll be a while till this thing reaches the top we're pretty far down." I said trying to make her forget about what she heard in the cell.

"Oh okay, well since we've got some time why don't talk for a bit." "Don't worry I'm not going to tell anybody about the prisoner or the whole spending spree." She said like she read my mind.

"Okay than what do you want to talk about?" I asked a little relieved.

"Well for starters what do you think of Finn?" She asked with a slow growing grin across her lips.

Come to think of it, it is unusual to see Finn without his hat. His hair could even be longer than mine. His hair had always stunned me. Pushing the thought out of my head I turned back to Marceline.

"Are you talking about his hair or the fact we kidnapped him."

"You know what I'm talking about Bonnibel, when was on top of him you were all blushing and jealous weren't you." She said with a full grin on her face now. I tried hard to hide my blushing but no use.

"If you won't tell me I'll have to tell people about the little 'situation'."

"I...I..don't know what you mean." I said looking at the floor still trying to hide my ever red face.

"Oh don't give me that, come on I even heard him talking about you."

"You did! Tell me." I told her looking back up from the ground.

"Look whose interested, fine he was talking about how he was going to get back into dating again but even I wouldn't have imagined he'd still be into you. You know after the whole 'I locked up you ex-girlfriend for 15 years thing' anyway the point is you and I have a shot. After all he's all alone in a cell that no one know about but us."

"Not anymore," I heard a familiar voice coming from the open elevator door. Oh crap it was Jake. He was standing with his arm crossed staring at the two of us.

**Yep they got caught gossiping. Girls will be girls. Anyway if you like review, tell me what you think if not tell me anyway THERE ARE NO BAD REVIEWS( unless you really hated it keep it to your self). I know I said this before but reviews give me motivation.**


	5. Unexpected Events

**Yes! This chapter is finally here got to say i worked hard on it. Thats not saying much since it always takes 4 hours to write a chapter but that's beside the point. Anyway enjoy. I OWN THIS STORY. I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME(yet, yeah it could happen)**

Finn's POV

"Man this sucks," I said thinking about what just happened. 'Okay so I just got kidnapped and forced on a boat. I can deal with that. My Princess probably committed a serous crime. I can deal with that. This mission possibly has some major danger to it, why else would she risk so much? I can deal with that. Being on the ocean. I can't deal with that!' All this thinking is making my head hurt. I stared at the ground and put my head in my palms. I rubbed my eyes, still thinking.

'What am I going to do, what can I do? This ocean freaks me the MATH out! If something were to happen can I protect everyone? Can I even protect...anyone?' I stood up and walked over to the mirror above the sink. I ran some water and splashed my face. I looked up towards the mirror, I seen my reflection. The dim light was casting shadows under my eyes. My hair even looks dirty. My stomach hurts..bad.

"Snap out of it!" I couldn't help but yell at my self. Look at me feeling sorry for myself. That's not like me. "I am Finn the Human, I am the hero of ooo. I have beat monsters 100's of times my size, I have killed witches. I have slayed dragons and battled wizards. I have saved Princesses and fought the Lich. I conquered this fear before and I'll do it again."

"Are you sure you conquered your fear." I heard a dark voice that wasn't my own. "Who are you show yourself." I panicked, trying to keep my cool I looked around the room. Nothing.

"Your pathetic, is this how the great hero conquers his fear by talking to yourself." I heard the voice again. Okay I'm sure that's not me. It sounds evil.

"So what if it is, who's asking?" I answered back. That's when I saw it. I looked down to see a black cloud rising from my bellybutton.

"Oh, so it's just you, aren't you supposed to be trapped it my guts or something?"

"Finn you should know by now, anything that triggers your fears I'm the cause."

"Get lost this cool guy just conquered his fears. So that means you go back to livin in my nasty guts." Crap whenever this guy appears it's bad news. I reached for my sword before I remembered Marceline still has it.

"Is that any way to treat a guy who took time out of his busy day to give you important info.

"Bout what," I said impatiently. He's obviously lying but why not humor him.

"Alright fine, I can tell you think I'm lying but don't you want to know what will happen to your friends?"

"What about them, let me guess it's related to the ocean." The dark cloud rose slightly to look me straight in the eye.

"Precisely. Your friends, your girlfriends, this ship they're all going to sink to the bottom of the ocean and there's nothing you can do about it. And get this, you'll be there. You'll try to stop it, fail and watch your friends die! Still think you conquered your fear don't make me laugh. YOU haven't conquered squat. Your a wuss. You can't even call yourself a hero!"

That felt like a ton just hit my chest. My legs feels feel weak. My head hurts so bad and listening to the guy pisses me off and scares me at the same time. At this point I'm trembling badly. My breathing's going haywire. I can't seem to think straight.

"Finn! Finn! What's wrong we came down after we saw you talking to yourself on the security camera." I barely seen Marceline and Bubblegum come through the reappeared door. Bubblegum was crouching on the floor where I had collapsed. Marceline had her arms around me,holding me tightly. She seems warm and soothing. She smells sweet, funny I thought the princess smelled sweet.

"Finn are you all right." This time Bubblegum pulled me from Marceline and held me against her. My breathing was slowing.

"I feel a lot better." I rest my head on her chest. I could feel her silky breasts on my face. My eyes were feeling heavy, and my mind was going blank. I closed my eyes and let her warmth surround me.

"Oh Finn, don't scare us like that we were so worried. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you Finn." Bubblegum's words only sent me closer to sleep.

"Me either Finn. I know I may joke around a lot but I really do care about you. I...I..I."

"Let him sleep, Marceline." Marceline's calming words finally sent me drifting out of consciousness and into a deep sleep.

Marceline's POV

"What do you suppose happened." I took my eyes of Finn and looked at the princess.

"I don't know one minute he's fine then the next he started talking to someone or something and then..." She trailed off staring at Finn sleeping, clearly worried.

"I guess we can figure it out later then, when he wakes up." I'm sure it wasn't the ocean that made Finn freak like that. If it made him like this, I don't think I want to know what happened.

"Bonniebel we should get him in bed it's getting late."

"Yeah your right," I was little surprised when I saw Bubblegum lift Finn bridal style and carry him to the bed. I know this is a heart felt scene or whatever but I can't help it. I started to strip down till I got to my bra and panties.

"Alright let's g...What are you doing?!" Bonniebel looked shocked her blushing face looked away but I'm not backing down now.

"What's it look like I'm going to bed." I answered nonchalantly approaching the bed. "We need to stay and look after Finn so get undressed.

"What!" "You heard me or do you want Finn to wake up in a panicked and possibly go crazy or something."

"I guess your right." She agreed reluctantly. She started removing her dress till she too was in the underwear. Geez I can't believe she has bigger boobs than I do. No wonder Finn fell asleep so fast.

"Don't stare Marceline it's embarrassing." Bonniebel turned away blushing even more.

"Oh sorry I couldn't help but notice those girls of yours."

"Don't say such weird things."

"Fine, but what are your waiting for." I said as I climbed over Finn placing my head on his chest. I could see without me telling her she did the same. She went out like a light as soon as her head felt Finn's muscular chest and so was I.

**I hope you like it. To be honest I was going to stop this chapter when Finn fell asleep but that didn't feel feel right. This feels right :). Aren't you guys lucky. Anyway if you like than review tell me what you like or some ideas (good ideas might make it in who knows weirder things have happened.) **


	6. Calm Before the Storm

**I know, I know I'm a lot late with this update than usual, I couldn't help it my computer sucks. Anyway, I think you'll like this chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME but i do own this story ENJOY**

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I woke up. Immediately remembering being taken aboard the ship and thrown in a cell. Then.. then... what happened after that? Everything things a haze. Maybe I locked it in the Vault. On the bright side, at least my cell isn't that bad. This bed is pretty comfy. My arms feel stiff and heavy from being asleep.

My chest feels tight and a little sore. I felt a..no two warm bodies shift under the covers. I looked down at the two bodies that shifted slightly under the covers. Wait, bodies?! My mind went into overdrive. I quickly tore the covers off, my fists ready prepared to fight whoever or whatever it was.

Not in a million years did I expect this.

"Oh.. My... Glob" Is all I managed to say. As I tried to stay silent but man was that hard. My mind is racing a million miles a minute, and so many questions were filling my head. What did I do? Did I do something? Am I in Glob world? 'No, Glob world wouldn't have such beautiful girls' I thought. I looked down to see Marceline and PB sleeping soundly in my arms. With Bubblegum resting her head on my chest. Marceline was resting on the other side of my chest (no wonder it was heavy).

I tried to move, but my arm brushed up against something.._ Soft_. I my face went red. Trying to forget the sensation I glanced across the room to a pile of clothes in the corner.

'So if their clothes are over there than...' My thoughts trailed off as I put the pieces together.

Bubblegum shifted again in her sleep. As she got closer I could feel her breasts against me. If I wasn't blushing then I was now. I could hear my heart beating faster now. I couldn't even hear the sound of the waves over my pounding heart.

'Okay Finn time to escape', when they wake up they'll... they'll... I don't know what they'll do but maybe I shouldn't find out. Then again, maybe I should, after all, looking at the situation they must have gotten in while I was sleep.

I shook the thought out of my head as I tried to move my arms. As if on cue Mareline shifted and as she pinned my arm and moved even closer entangling our legs. I can't tell if the universe hates or loves me BOTH maybe.

My breathing was getting heavy. My heart was doing backflips in my chest (heart please don't wake them).

Marecline suddenly sighed softly.

She looked up at me with a slow smile crossing her lips.

Yep, the universe hates me.

"Morning Finn, you sleep well?" She asked, still staring into my eyes. I looked away, blushing badly.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Can I ask you... Uh.. Something? I managed to say.

"Sure." rising slightly till she was right on top of me.

"Um... What are you doing in my bed." I felt PB's breathing on my neck still steady. Still sleeping.  
"I'm taking care of you Finn" she whispered gently moving the princess off my chest before I could get up she laid on top of me and rested her head on my chest. I felt like my heart could leap out of my chest at any moment.

"Could you put on a..."

"A shirt?" "What you don't like me?"  
"Uh.. Yeah-no.. I didn't mean... I" looked away from her gaze, embarrassed to the max (thank GLOB Jake isn't here the jokes would never end).

"Hey Finn do you remember what I said when you..." Her voice trailed off and the smile was replaced by a slightly serious look.

"No, I can't remember anything after getting in the cell. Why?" I asked, rising slightly half forgetting she was naked.

"It's just that I..." She traced shapes on my chest, "I know I joke around a lot, but... I really do care about Finn." Our eyes met, she stared deeply into my eyes as she blushed at her words. For a moment I lost myself in her eyes. My heart pounding away in my chest.

"Finn." She said my name like it was a life raft, drifting at sea.

"Yeah." I whispered. Or did I even say it aloud. I don't know what to do, all I can do is look into her eyes for an answer. She stoped tracing shapes on my chest and rested her hands on my shoulders.

She leaned in closer. Before I could even think about protesting her soft lips were on mine. This is wrong, but it feels right. Her mouth was, so warm, the caress of her lips even softer than he could have ever imagined.

She pulled away her breathing heavy and fast.

"Finn I," but I interrupted her bringing her in for another kiss. This time I took the lead. The kiss was gentle yet insistent, loving but possessive. She closed her eyes as I swept my tongue between her slightly parted lips. Our tongues fought for dominance, but I won. My mind was going blank. The slow sensual kiss turned wilder with time. She ran her fingers through my golden locks, moaning lightly and breaking the kiss to catch her breath.

"Morning you two seem pretty happy in the morning," It was PB I realized she'd been watching the entire time.

"Finn its not fair, where's my good morning kiss?" She asked, as she moved closer and Marceline moved back, smiling the same smile she had when she was tying me up.I was about to protest, but I was pulled me into a tight embrace before our lips met, as it once did years ago. Her smell was captivating, she smelled so sweet 'just like candy' I thought.

The kiss started gentle up it quickly escalated a passionate battle between our lips. The softness of her body was pressed into mine as we went for a deeper kiss. There was an edge of urgency about the kiss, a hunger that might suddenly rage out of control. How long have I waited for this moment, _years_. This felt so easy. So right. So FREAKING overdue! Everything in my body wanted more, aching for more, but there was a little kernel of guilt under it all that I couldn't ignore.

I broke the kiss and looked straight at Marceline.  
"Are you.." My voice trailed off.  
"It's fine Finn, enjoy herself with Miss Candy over there, but we should probably do something about that." She pointed at the two security cameras pointed at us.

**If you liked review or pm about the things you liked or suggestions always welcomed. Looking forward to the next chapter So am I.**


	7. Ice-Cream

**Okay sorry for the late update since my computer is back up and running i'll try to update regularly again : )**

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME but i do own this story**

We headed out the on again, off again hidden door. After getting dressed first. We walk through a small dim passage, it looked a little different not being tied up. "Where are we." I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Heading to the elevator right?" Marceline asked the Princess. "Geez will you guys lower your voices I don't want the passengers to know about these secret entrances." She said as we suddenly exited the dark tunnel into a well lit and fancy waiting room. Entirely different from the cell or the passage. It was well furnished. With a massive Candy chandelier hanging above our heads. All the seats were filled with candy people waiting for... What?

"How did we.." I stopped, when I saw the other candy people whose faces gave a hint of suspicion and surprise when we materialized out of the wall.

"Shh! Can't you see I'm trying to read here." Cinnamon Bun yelled over from a chair in the far corner of the room. He was reading a How To Read for Dummies book upside down.

"Sorry." I whispered back as he went back to reading his book wrong.

"Finn hurry up." Marceline and Bubblegum were already inside the elevator, Marceline stops the door from closing with her boots.

I stepped into the cramped room wondering what this thing does and where was the elevator. The door closed behind me and I felt like my stomach dropped.

"What happened are we moving?" I asked a little confused. "Yeah, this is called an elevator, a piece of lost technology they used before the Great Mushroom War." Marceline clarified.

"I got the idea from this old ship I think its called the uhh..Titanic a massive vessel the basis, I think the ship hit something and sank with everyone in it." The Princess said casually. Is she trying to make me feel better about being on a ship?

"Oh..Kay.." I tried to change the subject. "So what are we doing again."

"We have to get that security footage before anyone sees it." "Is someone embarrassed? Do you not want people to know about your late night 'affair' with the hero of ooo?" Marceline started teasing her. I looked over at PB who was looking at the ground, her face red from blushing. She looked back up.

"I'm not embarrassed I'm just cautious. You should be too." She said gently.

"No. Finn and I are fine. Aren't we?" She nudged me in the arm.

"Yeah, I'm kinda with Marceline on this one. I wanted to go find Jake, I haven't seen him since I.. uh.. came on board." I looked over at Marceline who had a sly grin across her lips.

"About that." Bubblegum started, but Marceline interrupted her.

"The Princess almost went psycho ruler on your brother." She blabbed. "What!?"

"PB what's she talking about?" I turned to face the princess.

"You see what had happened was..."

_"Where's Finn? Where are you keeping him?" Jake asked at the two conspiring against his brother._

"_Where is he?" he asked again searching for an answer. Bubblegum was the first to speak._

"_It's none of your business where he is, besides, he's fine."_

"_None of my business? He's my BROTHER! Of course, this involves me." Jake started to growl at the Princess._

"_I can't and won't have Finn deserting this mission. Even if that means locking him up. It's my responsibility." She stated firmly._

"_Who do you think you are? Are you that full of yourself and what's with this crazy mission you haven't talked to us about? What are you HIDING!?"_

"_This is MY kingdom. This is MY ship. Finn MY subject. I can do whatever I see fit with MY subjects to maintain-,"_

"_Alright, alright." Marceline interrupted the two. Seeing that arguing was getting nowhere fast._

"_Jake, keep your mouth shut and don't look for the cell." She said trying to persuade the dog._

"_Why should I listen to you, you were just talking about keeping him locked up."_

"_If you keep quiet I'll get you ice-cream." Jake started laughing hard._

"_I wouldn't sell out my brother for ICE-CREAM!"_

"_Not even for Royal Ice-cream." Marceline said convincingly. She looked back at PB who was slowly shaking her head as if to say 'This isn't going to work just let me throw him in jail.'_

_Jake's tone changed, "I'm listening."_

"_Think about it unlimited ROYAL ice-cream. As much as you can eat."_

"_What flavor is it." Jake said hesitantly staring down Marceline for any hint of a lie. She turned to the Princess. The look in PB said 'Don't look at me, you thought of it.'_

"_Uh... Vanilla."_

"_Deal." "So where's the ice-cream."_

_Bubblegum stepped in and took a single key off of a chain packed with them._

"_Here, ask the guards to take you to the uhh..vault."_

"_Okay!" Jake said eagerly accepting everything._

"So that's essentially what happened." She turned to face Finn to see his jaw hanging in shock.

"He sold me out for ICE-CREAM. How can you sell out your own Brother for ice-cream."

We're gonna have to have a long talk about what it means to be bros.

Somewhere along the lines he must have forgotten what it meant.

"No. He sold you out for Royal Ice-cream, there's no shame in that." Marceline said as the elevator door finally opened. Letting in bright sun and the salty sea breeze. Marceline was already prepared with her skeleton umbrella. She started to float towards the edge and off the deck.

"Hey Marceline where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to head back home to grab some stuff I forgot no big deal. Don't you have too much fun with Miss Candy before I get back. K." Then she flew down toward the water. I tried to go over to see if she was alright, but the Princess held me back (for obvious reasons Water + Me = Trouble.)

"Finn I want you to go and relax. Stay away from the ledge, deck and windows. Here." She handed my a slip of paper with fancy decorations I couldn't make any sense of.

"It's a free pass to every and all things, including the hot tubs and the Jacuzzi. I might even join you. First, I have to take care of something, so enjoy yourself."

**Listen closely kids: If your arguments are weak what do we do?**

**Kids: Always use bribes!**

**That's cold selling your brother out for ice-cream(pun intended)**

**If you like please review I'll try to reply to some of the good reviews now**

**Also thanks for all the support keep reviewing **


	8. Turn of Events

**Sorry for the late update writing a long chapter and lost it half way through so this is chapter 8.2 **

**I Do Not Own Adventure time but i do own the this story  
ENYOY! : )**

Marceline went off for something, PB's off getting the footage and my so called brother is M.I.A. So that leaves me. What should I do? I looked down towards the piece of paper in my hand. I focused on the girly script:_ Paradise is within. Let us take you there. Massage, Candy Treatments, Manicures, Pedicures AND MORE! _

"Great just what I need a grown man getting a facial." I said aloud with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

I looked up from reading to see a bunch of the candy people staring.'Geez, what are they all staring at. I noticed a pool beside me and looked for anything on my . I raised my arm to smell. I didn't stink. I finally just gave up looking for things about me and focused my attention the people who staring.

"What are you people staring at!" I was fed up, I yelled loudly to make sure everyone heard.

That's when the wheels in my head finally started to turn. I gazed right to left, from pool to pool, from person to person. I noticed a pattern everyone had on the same thing. Black and brown candy camouflage from head to toe. Come to think of it, I thought back to when I had seen Cinnamon Bun wearing the same thing. That's definitely not normal.

On top of that no one was in any of the pools or eating at any of the stands or riding the rides. Nothing. Why would ANYONE want to be on a luxury ship and not do anything. They all just sat around staring, maybe they were waiting for something to happen.

Then again maybe I'm looking too deep into this they're just a bunch of bored candy folk, all wearing the same army type getup. Normal. Maybe I do need this I looked back down at the piece of paper the Princess had given me.

'Fine I'll go, but first I want to get some searching done, I've got a sword and a brother to find.' I thought to myself as I wandered off not really knowing where I was going.

Bubblegum Pov

I made my way back to down to the control room through the secret hall made for previously me and only me. It didn't take long and before I knew it, the tall sliver door appeared at the end of the dark hall. Wasting no time I banged away at the hard metal door.

"Open up!"

A voice from inside called "Who is it, you're not allowed to be down here go away."

"It's me you goof!" I answered starting to get annoyed. I started tapping my foot impatiently.

"Me who." called a different voice from inside the room.

"Oh, I don't know Glob. Who else!" I started banging again. I thought I put Root Beer Guy in charge of the control room.

"Hey, get over here Glob's at the door."

"No way Glob?"

"Yeah, I was talking to him."

"Well, what are waiting for open the door."

The door separated in two leaving only a small extrance in the dark. I walked inside each footstep echoed in the darkness. You couldn't guess just by looking at the entrance how big this room is. One place decacted to surveillance, and the control of the ship's "higher" functions. I had personally designed this part of the ship its one of the most high tech and expensive things I had ever made and these two goofs are running it.

I flipped the light switch to see both Banana Guards bowing down to the ground. Each one reciting gibberish.

"We are honored to be in your presence oh Mighty Glob." They said in unison, eyes closed and their heads touching the cold floor.

"Get up you guys." They looked up it took a moment before they realized their mistake. Shock then disappointment light up their faces.

"Oh, hey Princess uh... We thought you were Glob." One finally said slowly rising from the ground.

"Yeah, well I'm not." I said briefly.

"Now, show me the security footage." I commanded, but neither one moved a muscle they both stared the at the ground.

"Go bring me on the footage." No response. "NOW." I commanded firmly expecting it to be done.

"We..can't.." They finally spoke softly still in unison.

' Note to self find smarter guards and get rid of all Banana Guards.'

"Why can't you?" I persisted

"Because we don't..." He trailed off still not giving the info I needed, but enough to give me and idea of what had happened.

"Let me guess, someone came and got it before me, I'm right aren't I?" Their heads raised just enough to nod.

"Do you know who has it?" They didn't look up.

"You're dismissed." They hurried off through the door. Knowing them, they probably don't even know where they're going. The guards had their uses and this wasn't one of them.

"Maybe it's not so bad I mean it's not like they have us doing tier 15 or anything. That would be bad." I spoke to myself or so I thought.

"That certainly would be bad. Whoever took must have known that. After all, its not hard to turn something back on people of power."

"Identify yourself."

"It's Just me, your police chief." The voice sounded too cocky to be him not Root Beer Guy. Does power change a person that much. I got my answer as he appeared from a still shadowy part of the control room.

"What are you getting at?" I asked suddenly not knowing what he was thinking or what I was, why was I talking to him I should just arrest him and interrogate him later but a part of me wanted to know not later but now. So i'll play along for now.

"It's truly AMAZING what Photoshop can do to the already questionable footage. A lot of people hate you Princess but you already know that, don't you, otherwise why would you care what happens to this footage. So let's cut to the chase. Turn this ship around and no one gets hurt."

It took everything I had not to laugh in his face. What is he thinking? Did he really think that he could blackmail me!? I'm the most powerful person in all of OOO. Someone needs to be put in their place.

"Oh, excuse me, I think I heard I wrong did you say you were blackmailing me?" I said as plainly as I could holding back the impulse to laugh uncontrollably.

"No, I prefer extortion. Princess you know full well what you're doing isn't right, your plans are putting this ship and everyone on it at risk especially your little boy toy Finn. So just call it quits and go back home while you still have one." Each word was cold as if someone else was telling them, completely out of character for him. What had gotten into him? More importantly, how did he find out about the plan I didn't tell anyone not even Finn.

"Your right, I know full well what kind of risk I'm taking and I know the mission's especially dangerous to Finn, but let's face facts I've sent Finn to almost certain death before that's nothing new. Although I like how you're trying to look after your fellow Candy however, they are merely soldiers _expendable soldiers_. In any case,if things do go wrong I can just make clones of all the Candy citizens on this ship and no one would be the wiser."

While I was talking I reached for my watch, which had a distress signal function I had built in, one push and Banana Guards would come running.

"You are sick Princess, Candy people are more than just a tool for your gain maybe losing your kingdom will remind you of that." As if reading my mind he continued. "Do you think you're the one who thinks ahead, who prepared a backup. I've got your fucked up confession on tape." He opened his shirt showing a wire. While he ranted the guards neared, I just have to keep him occupied.

"Oh no! You caught me, I've been a very bad girl." Each word rolled off my tongue with so enough sarcasm to fill the huge room but must have been lost because missed it.

"Yeah that's right, I got the upper hand, I'm gonna save everyone, I'm even going to save you from yourself. Now then, just come quietly." He pulled a pair of handcuff off his belt.

"My words exactly." The guards had arrived and had cuffed him with his own handcuffs before he had even noticed.

"Wait officer you got the wrong person arrest her, she's plotting things, she's putting everyone in danger!"

"Yeah, Yeah tell it to the judge." The guard didn't know or care what he had to say and neither did anyone else.

"Take him to the holding cell he's being charged with conspiring against the Princess and her kingdom. I want him executed when we get back to dry land." I looked him dead in the eye as I decided his fate. I knew I just couldn't give him a single chance a blab, I have to do what needs to be done, one look told all this and then some. He'd been beaten and he knew it.

They hauled him off. Leaving me to wonder where was that footage and who was listening through that wire and how did he find out in the first place? I guess it doesn't matter now. I'll go check on Finn see how's he holding up, you can't fully conquer your fears in one day.

**Sorry again for the really late update  
If you like review and and PM me about ideas or suggestions**

**Also to make up for my lateness i have a early chapter in a coulples days **

**Oh and before i forget who's pumped for the new Adventure Time episode BETTY this could be one of the best episodes Adventure ever does!  
**


	9. The Storm Part 1

**Sorry for not get this up earlier, but I been working ahead on future chapters **

**This will be part one of a two part chapter (expect 2,000 words!)**

**SHOUTOUT to The Nephilim King Michael for the idea**

Part One

"Ahh! The Princess was right... This is just what I needed." I dipped my hand into the water, letting it run down through my fingers. Nice and hot perfect tempture. After being there for a while the water was getting stale and cold, I didn't take me long to discover the bubble function and I was once again in a blissful state.

There wasn't anyone here with me, but I didn't mind, I needed the time to think anyway, to be alone for a sec. I guess you could say I came to regain my reins, but this is still is a little girly for my taste. My mind started to wander as ever so slowly as my body's tension melted away.

My head was feeling dizzy, the heat, steaming off the bubbly water, my vision started to get slightly blurry, but enough to turn the heat down a notch. I closed my eyes and tilted my head toward the plain white ceiling. This is a good enough time as ever to think. A lot can happen in a day, maybe more than I expected to happen, one minute I was in a jail cell the next I'm chilling in a Jacuzzi, my life's weird like that.

I thought back to when I first got on the ship (or should I say forced on the ship). I remembered each word, but it was like it was someone elese's memories

, bits and pieces here and there.

_"I'm not getting on that thing,"... "Finn we don't have time for this just on the ship,"... "I'll find another way,"… I ran, but she caught up… "If you don't calm down I might have to put you in restraints and gagged you the whole way there." Then after that I remembered being carried down to my cell._

My eyes flashed, my ears perked up. I hear something. I instinctively scanned the empty room, still the same, still empty hot tubs and unused Jacuzzi, still silent. "I'm so paranoid." I said aloud. "I guess I really do need this."

I settled back down and searched once more for anyone but I finally had accepted the fact that this ship is filled with weirder than normal candy folk. Still, something didn't add up didn't the Princess still haven't told me what's going on. Why were we in the middle of nowhere, why haven't she explained the mission or is this even a mission? This is weird PB has always told us ahead of time before we go to fight something or research or whatever.

'Although she might have a good reason.' Memories started flooding through my mind again.

_I remembered back when we were stranded in the place the Princess wanted to colonize_

_I remembered clearly the feeling of fear, not like with the ocean, but the dread of waiting for the toxic creature to breach the hull, the silent desperation of searching for a way out, but finding a single one, the pain... The pain of knowing exactly what to do, but having to summon the courage to tell the others. I've been in life and death situations before and even one where one had to 'bite the big one' in order for the rest to live. Being a hero means I do what must be done to protect the people, but so does Bubblegum, it's one thing we have in common. Back then she had a good reason not to tell us. I remember her words "I can make another James but I can't make another you, you'll understand."_

_I get it now. I was either him or me and the Princess picked me. I thought I was over it, but it still lingered in the back of my head 'Bubblegum, my Princess sent James to his death and replaced him with a clone like nothing happened' it shows how far She'll go when pushed._

The memories started to fade. I felt the warm water around me surround me again. I open my eyes, they felt heavy and like I'd been there forever. "How long have I been here maybe an hour or so." The clock over by the door told a different story 7:01 p.m. Dang, I fell asleep its been three hours, I stood up to get out and still no one's here. I sighed, I grabbed my towel and headed for the door.

**Hope you liked part one, part two is on the way review or pm me about ideas or suggestions I may or may not put it in the story if it goes with my plot**

**The episode Betty could have been a hour movie and i would have rushed to the theaters to watch it! **

**if you haven't seen the episode Warning SPOILERS:**

**I loved the part when the Ice King turned back into Simon and started looking in the Past Room for his research, Thumbs up for Ako Castuera and Jesse Moynihan, who written and storyboarded the episode and Lena Dunham for playing Betty.**

**The last scene in the episode showed us that some time in the future BETTY. Will. Be. Back.**


End file.
